Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-075581 (PTD 1) discloses a technology for preventing continuous operation of an engine without presence of a driver during a period of delay in stopping the engine.
Further, in recent years, a hybrid vehicle equipped with a motor generator and an engine attracts attention as a measure for environmental problems.